An unlikely saviour
by WaySmall
Summary: Gwen is thrown into the Null Void. Now she is stranded and caught in the middle of a war she didn't even know was going on and worst of all it seems that the her best chance of survival is someone she once thought to be evil who claims to have no memory. Can she survive and get home safely or will she end up dead in the Null Void. Read and Review.


Gwen fell though the portal, the one that they had been hoping to send Vilgax though. She turned, hoping to see Ben, Max or just about anyone trying to grab her and pull her back though. She didn't. Instead she saw the empty dimension that she was currently residing in. She knew exactly what had happened; after Vilgax had damaged the projector she should have not tried to use it.

But she did. She shot it and the portal went straight into overload, the projector sparked and then she was pulled in. She couldn't believe that she had done something so stupid. Ben must be rubbing off on her. She was scared; the null void wasn't exactly a pleasant place. But she wasn't terrified.

She knew that, given enough time, Ben and Max would come for her. She just had to sit and wait. They would defeat Vilgax, find a new projector and then they would open up a portal to wherever she was, something they should hopefully be able to find out, and then they would take her home. She just needed to wait.

That plan was great. Really it was. It just left out one small detail out. A detail which she realised she shouldn't have overlooked when she came face to face with it. That detail being the fact that the null void was filled with dangerous criminals and monsters that would attack and kill her if they got the chance.

She repressed a scream when an incredibly large Null Guardian flew down in front of her, several more flanking it. Drool was dripping from all their mouths their tongues hanging out as they slowly moved closer and closer to her.

She shot a mana blast at the leader. When it connected the monster released a powerful roar, clearly hurt but not stopped. Now she was panicking, she really had no way of fighting off so many. She had hoped that her spell would hurt him and they would flee, she had no such luck.

The lead beast leaped forward, clearly already planning on eating her. She let out a high pitch squeal, she didn't like where this was going. She couldn't believe that she was going to die like this, after everything that she had gone through without ever being killed, she couldn't die so easily.

She knew this was different though. The reason she survived most of the time was because she had Ben and his Omnitrix to save her, now she was completely alone. There wasn't anyone to save her. She was going to die. She closed her eyes when she felt wind rushing around her. She didn't know what they would do to her but she knew she wouldn't like it.

She screamed, and screamed loud and high pitch as she felt herself being grabbed and pulled painfully. She continued screaming; only getting louder and higher pitch until something dawned on her. She wasn't being killed. The way she had been being held had switched to a more comfortable so she wasn't even in much pain anymore.

She opened her eyes.

She screamed again at what she saw, she was high, very high. If she fell there wouldn't be anything to land on for a long time, she surly wouldn't survive. She knew that there was only one explanation for what was going on. The Null Guardians must have just been taking her to safety, she had probably miss understood them; they were made to keep criminals in line after all. She could feel its tentacles around her, something she was happy about since the other time she had been taken by one it held her in its mouth. Not an experience she wanted to repeat.

She wanted to know where they were going. She had planned on staying in one place, but with the Vulpimancers she could now see lurking around that obviously wasn't possible. She opened her eyes, which she hadn't realised were closed, she knew asking where they were going wasn't an option, the Null Guardians never were big on small talk, but she hoped she might be able to see something to give her an indication.

She didn't see anything. Just endless rocks floating in a sea of red, no landmarks or signs of a place where she would want to go, or even signs of a place she wouldn't want to go. There was just nothing.

It was then that she noticed something.

She wasn't rapped in grey tentacles like she had thought. She was wrapped in grey arms. She looked up, and then screamed again. She screamed even louder this time, instinctively struggling to break free only to find that she couldn't move her arms. She started thrashing harder, just wanting to get loose. She had to get away. "Calm down, your safe now" a soothing voice spoke. It sounded so… human. But she knew that it wasn't. The person speaking was not even close to human, he was a monster.

"Let go of me! Put me down" she screeched knowing that she was yelling pointlessly, which made it even more surprising when he released her. She had thought he might release her letting her fall, some cruel joke so he could laugh at her. But it wasn't that. They were on a rock, a clear rock with no obvious treats. Even more surprisingly he was lingering, as if to make sure she was able to stand by herself properly.

Being supported like she was might have been comforting if she didn't know him as the psychopath he is, since she did know it was plane terrifying. She pushed him away roughly, wanting to be as far away from as possible she ran to the edge of the rock they were on. Unfortunately this rock was about 2 meters long, she was still pretty close to him.

She looked over the edge, hoping to see another rock to get onto instead. No luck. She was trapped, in a small space with someone who would probably try to kill her. Well he wanted to kill Ben but she assumed that being his cousin wouldn't stop someone as insane as Kevin.

"Are you feeling better?" his voice sounded strange, almost as if he was caring. She didn't like hearing him talk like he cared.

"J…just get away from me you freak" she regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. Calling Kevin a freak had never been a good idea, she just couldn't stop herself. Surprising he didn't get mad. He didn't transform, staying in the form of boy with wings, he didn't do anything.

"Is there somewhere you need to be? I can help you get there" again he sounded sincere it was really weird, hearing Kevin be nice. She had to repress a shutter when he smiled reassuringly at her.

"What's going on with you? Why are you acting so…nice?" she said the word 'nice' like it was insane, something completely implausible. He looked at her blankly for a second, and then his features were overcome by sympathy.

"You've had a hard time huh. Don't worry, I'm going to get you somewhere safe" he promised before taking a step towards her. She tried to take a step back, to get away from him, but there was nothing to step onto.

She fell, plummeting to the ground, rocks the only points of reference as they whirled past her as she headed for a large rock that was now coming into view. Now she was going to die, or be saved by Kevin again, which would probably ultimately result in her death. She honestly couldn't think what would be worse, death of Kevin. The more she thought about it the worse it got, she started having trouble breathing then stated panicking because she couldn't breathe. This made it even harder to breath. It just kept getting worse, she would have trouble breathing and panic until everything started going blurry. Then everything went black.

Gwen lied still in bed. She was so comfortable and felt so exhausted she just couldn't think of getting up right now. But after a few minutes she found she wasn't getting back to sleep, so reluctantly she opened her eyes. She had been expecting to the inside of her room, but instead she saw a wooden wall.

She say bolt upright and looked around. This wasn't her room. She was sitting in a bed with grey sheets, covers and a single grey pillow. The room was small with a single chest of drawers mad of wood and a door. It was one of the least decorated rooms she had ever seen. The only light source was a window on the opposite end to the door so it was quiet dark to despite it being light outside.

She cautiously slid out of bed. She placed her bare feet on the floor and stood, she noticed that aside from no longer having shoes she was still in her cloths from the day before. Something she was grateful for considering. She soon found her shoes; they were next to the chest of drawers and exited the room.

She found a similarly bare and small hallway with three other doors that led to what looked like a dining room. A dining room with just a table and chairs, she walked in and found a door with windows, big windows to let light in surrounded it and she decided to go through the door. She wanted to leave this place before anyone noticed her.

This plan fell through when she found herself in what looked like the centre of a village with various aliens looking at her. One, a blue thin male looking alien walked towards her. "So you're finally awake, wonderful. Our protector will be thrilled. He's been very worried about you, y'know you sure are lucky he was able to save you. If not there's a good chance you would have fallen into that monsters hands" he talked really quickly as he ushered her towards another building like the others in this village, only ever so slightly bigger. It was impossible to get a word in until he was done.

"So, this protector, who is he exactly?" she asked wondering who could have stop Kevin. Kevin had looked different, only having Null Guardian like powers but she assumed he was just holding back his true power.

"We don't know him name, honestly I don't think he does either. We came up with calling him our protector" the man supplied making Gwen wonder how someone could not know their own name. "He's our leader, the one who keeps the monsters away from us so we can live peacefully"

This surprised Gwen, she had thought that everyone in the Null Void was criminals; living peacefully seemed a little strange for violent criminals. "Aren't you criminals?" she couldn't help it, her curiosity made her ask such a stupid question.

The man chuckled, but it seemed a sad one. "No, were colonists. We live here and work the land, our ancestors were the criminals. But they saw this place as a second chance; they changed and settled down working the land. It's not easy but it's bearable. Or at least it was, before that monster came." Gwen didn't like this; it was her and Ben who put Kevin in here. Now he was ruining these poor people's lives. He knocked on the door to the house they had arrived at, bringing Gwen back to what they were doing.

The door creaked open. Revealing a tall muscular young man with black rings around his eyes was revealed. Gwen screamed, jumping back and preparing some mana blasts to hit Kevin. He now looked more human, his skin pale and his back wing-free but still didn't trust him. Kevin looked at her confused, then sympathetically. She was really getting sick of the weird facial expressions he was giving her. "Get behind me, I'll protect you" she yelled to the blue alien. He looked at her like she had three heads, with a huff she grabbed him and put him behind her.

"What are you doing?" he asked and now, for the first time, she noticed that it wasn't just him looking at her like she was crazy. It was the whole village.

"I'm protecting you from Kevin" she whispered not wanting Kevin to hear her in case he … did something with that knowledge. She didn't know what he would do but knew it would be bad.

"Who's Kevin?" she looked to the source and saw a curious Kevin.

"Don't play dumb with me, you know who you are" she sat furiously although she was starting to wonder. What if he wasn't who she thought he was? He looked like Kevin but could be someone else. They were looking at her like she was crazy; maybe she was just being paranoid.

"You know who I am?" he sounded hopeful, like she was going to give him something.

"Of course I do Kevin" she was getting seriously confused, what was going on here. Why was Kevin acting like such a weirdo? Why was everyone looking at her like she was crazy? Was she crazy? Nothing made sense.

"My name, its Kevin" he sounded unsure, which made no sense since why would someone be unsure of their name. He clearly had gotten so insane that he didn't even know his own name. "You know who I am, what I am. You know why I'm here" by now all the villagers had amassed, wanting to hear what Gwen was going to say.

"Your name is Kevin. You're a psychopath, and you're here because you tried to take over the world"

A/N

Seems like a good place to end it don't you think? So what d'you think any good, worth continuing, kill it with fire. Please review with your thoughts on the story, the writing or just about anything. Criticism is appreciated so I can get better so please review anything.

Please review


End file.
